Broken
by Daughter of the Dragon 89
Summary: Hermione is broken when she find Ron with someone else - who is there to pick up the pieces - HG/DM - M Rating
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Ok the title is a work in Progress / Rated

M for later chapters / swearing in most chapters

I don't own anything harry potter related / Set three years after the war

Prologue

Hermione stared down at her drink, was this her fourth or fifth she asked herself, must be her forth because the images were still in her head and the pain still in her heart, she lifted the drink and made a silent toast to no one and downed it before putting it back on the bar and raising a hand to call over the bartender, who walked over,

"Another" she said trying to sound less drunk than she already was,

"Are you sure miss you've already had seven" he said.

From the corner he watched her, 'Oh how the great have fallen' he thought,

"I still have money" she said opening her purse spilling her muggle change over the floor, "Oops" she giggled, "I should get that" she made to get of the stool but her legs decided that it was too hard to stand up and she fell on her backside

The man in the corner, winced as she fell to the floor, sighing he stood,

"Hey mate can you get me a water for this one" He said

"Friend of yours Draco?" the bartender asked clearly knowing the stranger very well,

"Not exactly…we went to school together" Draco looked at the girl who looked up from the floor,

"I know you" she slurred "You're Superman"

"You really are drunk Granger…How many has she had" he turned to the bartender,

"Seven she seemed fine?" He shrugged and left Draco to pick the girl up and get the water down her,

"Don't want it superman" she pushed the drink away,

"It's vodka" Draco lied, with that Hermione grabbed the drink and downed it

"You lied" she sulked,

"Yeah I do that" he sighed "I can't believe I'm doing this but hey in this state who knows what you would do, and my department is having enough problems with memory reversal due to dumb ass drunks" Draco picked her up,

"I don't like flying Superman…" she said before passing out

"Great" he sighed he had hoped she would give him an address before she passed out, "Pete?" he called to the bartender, "Got any free rooms?"

"Afraid not mate" the bartender went back to serving

"Fuck" this was all he needed


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Same old story, don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Please enjoy and R&R

Chapter One

Hermione woke the next morning her head spinning, she looked around the room, on the bedside table to her right, was a bottle of water and two aspirin. Her head in too much pain to think she grabbed them and downed the water.

Only after a few minutes did she register that she wasn't in her house…that was when the event of yesterday had hit her!

*24 Hours Earlier*

Hermione had made it to her office to realise the document that she had spent the previous night preparing had been left on her kitchen counter. She quickly turned around and ran to the nearest apporation spot to aporate home.

She arrived shortly after a little breathless but with enough time to spare. She walked up to the front door to find it was ajar, she was sure she had locked up before leaving, maybe her fiancé Ron had returned, pushing it open her heart stopped…

Ron was in the hall with Harry, the two where to busy to notice her though, their hands tearing at each other's clothes and their mouth attacking one another…

A gasp escaped Hermione's lips…

This time Harry heard her , pushing Ron away,

"Hermione?"

_*Present*_

Fresh tears began to fall, how could she have been so blind. The door to the right opened and a dark figure walked in,

"Miss Granger" the figure said, it was a house elf, her head shot up, "Twiggy is glad to see you are awake, Mr Malfoy would like to know if you require anything?"

"Malfoy" she sobbed.

"My boss, miss, he brought you home after you passed out last night" the house elf said,

"Oh, No I'm fine in fact I'm sorry to bother him, if you could please show me the way out…"

"I don't think that is a good idea" this time it was Draco, not Twiggy

"Why the hell not" Hermione snapped she didn't need pity especially from the one person who made it his life's goal to make her life a misery

"For one you aren't dressed," he said. Hermione looked down, he was right she was wearing a shirt,

"Pervert!" Hermione yelled,

"Please Miss Twiggy changed your clothes and washed them" Twiggy said holding her hand up,

"What?" Hermione looked from Draco in the door way to Twiggy in front of her,

"You were sick last night" Draco said, "I didn't think you wanted to sleep in it, so I asked Twiggy to change your clothes and wash them" Draco said,

"How drunk was I?" Hermione suddenly sobbed,

"Enough" Draco said. "I thought it best I took you from there…I was surprised to see you in the dump actually" he said

"Trying to forget" she mumbled looking at her hands, she didn't know why but she wanted to talk, and right now he was the only person around…"You must think I'm stupid, I must have been the only one who didn't see it!" Tears where streaming down her face, "Everyone must be laughing at me" she put her head in her hands and sobbed, Draco moved into the room,

"Look Granger, I'm sure you don't want to talk to me about this maybe the Weasley Girl or Potter"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT POTTER…OR Ginny….HA, she probably knew all along!" Hermione snapped,

Draco stared at Hermione, 'What the hell happened…wait no I don't want to know I want her gone' he thought but the argument in his head was ignored as he opened his mouth,

"What happened?" he asked 'Idiot!' his brain screamed at him, but he couldn't help it if a girl was crying (And he didn't cause it) he had to know why, 'Dam you mother'

"You mean you don't know?" she laughed "I'm engaged to a Closet Gay…and he's fucking my best friend!"

Draco sat there cradling a sobbing Hermione…

"Listen, have you got anywhere to stay?" his head was screaming at him as he asked the question,

"I should throw Ron out…I pay the bills…" she sniffed

"I would love to see that" Draco Smirked,

"Why are you doing this" she pulled away rubbing her eyes,

"We're not at school anymore…and after the war…well let's just say there are very few of us left we should put the past to rest…" He said 'Dear god dad would kill me if he saw me now'

_Draco_ was right only half of their year had survived the war, and even less off the adults survived on both sides, and those on the dark side where now all locked up in Azkaban, including his parents.

But there were still those who would ridicule him for helping Granger…and then there were those who knew Draco's secret…People like Pansy and Blaze.

_*Draco's Third year at Hogwarts After Hermione punched him*_

"Oh my god Drakie what happened" Pansy had squealed when she saw his face,

"Nothing" he grunted, he headed to the boys down Blaze Followed,

"I'm guessing Potter or Wesley Didn't do that" Blaze said once he knew thay where alone, "Or you would have hit back…"

"Shut it Blaze" Draco hissed,

"Come on mate she's a muggle born and a Gryffindor could you get any further away from what is accepted by your father" Blaze teased

"Piss off!" Draco Hissed,

"You really should have cursed your diary" Blaze Laughed

_*Present*_

'Dam blaze and his big mouth' Draco thought

"You got any fire whisky?" Hermione asked,

"You don't need that crap" Draco said shocked at his request,

"It helps" she said,

"Nope, you need food, Twiggy had breakfast ready, please dress and then you will eat" he said, standing and leaving the room. Dam he really did need a fire whisky right now but he couldn't let her see that, he made his way to the dining room to find the dining table piled high with every kind of breakfast, "Twiggy?"

"Yes sir…"

"There are only three of us? This could feed an army!" he said,

"Didn't know what Miss Granger would like so…did everything" Twiggy said twisting the hem of her pleated skirt.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So this is the last of the chapters I have written so far, I hope you are enjoying….Please, please Review and if the uptake is good I shall update soon :)

Chapter Two

After breakfast Hermione decided that she had to face Ron, so after convincing Draco, although it would be hilarious to see Ron's face if she showed up with Draco she needed to face this alone.

She left Draco's house and headed down the path, aporating as soon as she left the protective bubble.

She landed two streets away from her house with a pop and slowly walked up the road to her house

"Hermione" Ginny squealed "We've been so worried; Ron said you didn't come home last night and you didn't go to work either"

"Is that really what he told you" Hermione said with venom

"What?" Ginny looked confused, Hermione had to stop herself from laughing

"Why did you and Harry split up" Hermione hissed,  
"You know why, it was just the wrong time…" Ginny looked at Hermione

"Bull shit!" Hermione snapped, they weren't alone anymore George was there as well

"What? I…I don't understand" Ginny was getting upset, she was either a good actress or she really didn't know,

"I did come home yesterday…and I found your brother with someone else…" Hermione hissed,

"What…No Ron wouldn't…" Ginny looked to George for support but he had already put the pieces together.

"George?" Ginny looked at her brother whose face was red with anger

"Why the hell did he ask you to marry him?" George snapped

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Ginny screamed,

"Ron was with Harry!" Hermione said calmly, walking past the girl and heading to her front door where Ron was sitting "I want you out of my House NOW!" Hermione hissed throwing the engagement ring at Ron, "I never want to see you or Harry ever!"

Hermione walked past him and went to her room to change.

Hermione came out of her room to find harry standing in her kitchen,

"Get out now" she hissed,

"'Mione, Please." Harry tried,

"Please what, pretend that the man I thought I loved, betrayed me and worse he betrayed me with my best friend" She said, "And you know what the one person who has shown me any support was my worst enemy!" Hermione laughed bitterly! "Just Piss off" she turned away from him

"Oh no you don't!" came another voice Hermione spun around to see Harry's wand in her face, but he was frozen, behind Harry was Draco Malfoy

"What?" Hermione was confused, her whole world was topsy-turvy, her best friend was attacking her and her enemy was defending her…

Draco helped drag a petrified Harry onto the street, then locked and warded the door to Hermione's house.

"I'm sorry I just felt something was wrong when the nightly profit landed on my doorstep with a full interview with Ginny Weasley former lover of Harry Potter!" Draco said,

"Wow that was quick!" Hermione mumbled, sitting at her kitchen table, "I think I'm going to go away" she sighed,

"Run and the tabloids will have a feel day writing about you" Draco advised, "I should know, half the crap the posted about me was made up and some of it down right insane" Draco advised,

"I can't stay here, it feels dirty, tainted…" she sighed "You know the kind of dirt that won't go away no matter how hard you scrub!" she rung her hands together, "I feel dirty, I gave myself to him!" again she didn't know what she was telling Draco this but she had to vent and hell he was the only one here to talk to.

"Hermione, you're not dirty" Draco said, "Believe me I know…" Why the hell would he say that his brain was totally not connected to his mouth these days,

"Yeah I guess you know for different reasons…" she sighed knowing his past, but not exactly which part of it he was referring to, "Why weren't you like this at school, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation now" she sighed,

"listen I was a dick in school I had to…I had to be someone I loathed to stay alive…I" he began 'Shut up, Shut up, Shut up' he brain was screaming "I wish things could have been different, I wouldn't have treated you the way I did and I would have been a better friend than those two leaches, you should be the one they are calling a Hero, they would be dead without you…we all would" he reached out to stop her from ringing her hands together, "If you need company or even a place to stay just ask" he smiled,

'Oh dear god he was gorgeous when he smiled!' her head was in two minds 'What the fuck you just broke of a three year engagement and you are already fantasizing over someone else you slut!'

"No!" she said a little too forcefully…."Sorry no, thank you for the offer but I need to be alone for now." She tried to smile "I'll be fine"

"I don't believe you…but you're a grown woman and I can't force you to do anything…Just…Don't let Potter in here again, I don't want you forgetting what happened because they will destroy you if you do." Draco looked at her,

"Draco…Why were you in that bar last night!" Hermione asked he smiled,

"The same as you…Trying to forget"

A/N Again Please review and I will hopefully update again very soon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Same old story, don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Please enjoy and R&R

Chapter Three

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, she stared at the papers,

_Harry potter has spoken out against our earlier report 'An interview with Ginny Weasley – Harry Potters Former Lover'_

_Appalled and hurt by the allegations, now believed to have been started by one Hermione Granger Harry is there to set the record straight,_

"_I am unsure as to why my former friend has decided to spread these rumours destroying our friendship and my relationship with Miss Weasley. But I am here to set the record straight, I am not, have not and will never be in a gay relationship with the man in question." Harry stated to us today._

"_The person in question is One Ronald Weasley, Best friend of Harry and Miss Granger and Brother of Miss Weasley."_

"_It pains me to say that I believe that Miss Granger started to rumours to get out of an endless engagement, not wanting to seem the bad person she turned on her Fiancé and me. Thus ruining both our reputations"_

_Harry ended the interview stating, "I'm an very saddened to lose such a good friend who was there for me in my toughest times, but the trust has been broken"_

Hermione threw the paper across the room, there was yet another knock on the door,

"Piss off I have no comment!" she yelled,

"It's Draco?" a voice called, Hermione ran to the door and pulled him inside slamming and locking the door, "Hermione…" Draco began, Hermione moved to the kitchen counter where a bottle of wine stood half empty along with three empty ones, "Come on, you don't need this" he said,

"Yes I do!" She snapped, "He's lying and the whole world now thinks I'm a liar!"

"Hermione," Draco stared at her,

"Don't believe me read this" she handed Draco a letter,

_Hermione, _

_ How could you do this to my family, we are now at logger-heads with Ginny, Percy and George, they believe your lies over their own brother. I cannot believe you would treat us this way after we opened our arms to you._

_ I wish you would just go kill yourself, you have caused enough damage not only to my family but someone who is like a son to me, thanks to you he never will be!_

Draco looked up,

"Keep reading!" Hermione spat

_I never did think you were weasel material, you haven't any children yet and I know that is not down to Ronald as we Weasley's are very fertile, there for it must be you who is infertile! _

_I do not wish to see you contacting any of my family ever again!_

_Wishing you Dead_

_Molly_

Draco's nickles where white from how angry he was, his fists clenched he grabbed the bottle of wine and downed the remaining half of the bottle,

"When did the world get so topsy-turvy Draco?" She sighed, "look there I go again, you're not Draco your MALFOY Bain of my existence, boy who made my life a living hell…but here you are when I need a friend" Hermione was sat at the kitchen counter she stared down at it before with all her might she smashed her forehead into the counter, she had done it twice before Draco came to his senses and grabbed her! There was a nasty gash that stared to bleed,

"Don't do that!" Draco snapped keeping her in sight as he grabbed kitchen towel! He pressed it against the cut to stem the bleeding,

"Why I should just do as Molly said, after all I'm a shrivelled up old prune!" Hermione began to sob uncontrollably, her body shaking, there was another knock on the door,

"Hold this and please don't do anything before I get back" Draco said Hermione put her hand where his had been, "Please" he looked her in the eye, she nodded, but that made her feel dizzy,

"Ouch" she mumbled as he moved to the back door.

He opened it slightly to see four weasleys at the door, Ginny Fred, Percy and Bill,

"What do you want!" He hissed,

"What are you doing here?" Fred snapped,

"I'm looking after Hermione!" Draco snapped back,

"Can we come I" Bill asked, "The Reporters haven't seen us and I think it best that they don't." Bill looked at Draco Personally he had never had dealings with the boy, didn't like him but didn't have issues with him. Reluctantly Draco let them in

"Oh my God Hermione what happened" Ginny cried,

"She got a letter from your charming cow of a mother" Draco hissed shoving it into Georges hand,

"Hermione ignore her she'll come to her senses soon" George said,

"I want your wands" Draco said

"What" The four chorused,

"I want your wands; the last person she trusted tried to…make her forget. So wands" Draco took the wands and locked them in a cupboard.

"Let me look at that" Bill said moving to see Hermione's head, he could see where she had smacked it on the table,

"Why do you believe her?" Draco asked defensively,

"Why would she lie" Ginny said,

"Look I don't know what is going on" Bill said "But last time I saw the two of them, she was more in love than ever my brother…well lets say he looked bored" Bill said cleaning the cut "But why are you here, why aren't you laughing about this"

"Because I was the one who found her beyond pissed in a sleazy muggle bar crying her eyes out and begging for more to drink" Draco said Bill and George looked at him "The past is the past and we're not immature children anymore she needed a friend and I've been here" Draco picked up the empty bottles,

"Well her real…" Ginny began

"Ginny stop it he is right" Percy said, "We just have to get along for Hermione's sake,

"Hermione you can't sleep right now you could have concussion…Hermione!" Bill snapped at her as she tried to close her eyes, they snapped open

"I'm awake" she mumbled "Just so sleepy" she yawned.

Hermione's guests stood around the kitchen in an uncomfortable silence

"Look I'm fine" Hermione finally snapped,

"No you really are not" Draco snapped back pointing at the now plasted gash on her head,

"So what maybe I should just get it over and done with!" She snapped back her eyes filling with tears,

"Hermione" it was Percy, "Come on it'll get better, we're here to support you and together the fi…six of us are going to clear your name."

"How everyone believes St. Potter" Hermione was impressed how that sounded, no wonder Draco used it so much

"Yeah," George smiled, "But we have a plan"

A/N Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Same old story, don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

Please enjoy and R&R

Chapter 4

The plan was simple enough,

Send a letter to both Harry and Ron, pretending to be the other, arrange for them to meet in a secret spot and record the happenings.

Simple…

Well not really, the thing is Harry and Ron had been avoiding one another, something the press had noticed, which was the problem, they wouldn't be the only ones watching and as Hermione pointed out someone like Rita Skita would be intercepting the mail,

"Maybe we use that against them" Draco mused, the others looked at him, "If Rita is the one to see and record the meeting they can't say they were set up by Hermione" Draco pointed out, the others agreed,

"It won't work" Hermione sighed, "Let's just face it I should move to Timbuktu and change my name" Draco was really beginning to hate this new attitude Hermione had adopted,

"Fine give up…I'm sure if you did that during the war we wouldn't have any of these problems now" surprising everyone Ginny had blurted this out, Draco caught on,

"Guess they are right you've turned into a Quitter" Draco drawled he turned to leave,

"NO…Don't leave" Hermione shocked herself by her outburst…"You're right we have to try" she looked down at her hands "I'm just scared…what if it doesn't work"

"We'll make it work" George smiled,

"Here" Ginny pulled from her bag a piece of paper with Harry's monogram in the corner, "Who can mimic Harry's writing" Ginny smiled,

"I think I have something upstairs" Hermione said making her way upstairs while the group buzzed, she hadn't seen him follow her,

"Hermione…" he said, she spun around,

"Draco?" she looked at him,

"Please don't do that again" he was looking at her plaster…

"What?" she was playing dumb,

"It doesn't suit you, you know" he said

"What?" This time she really did mean it,

"Playing dumb" Draco closed the space between them, "Please don't hurt yourself again" he was close enough she could feel his breath on her face,

"I'm…" She swallowed "I'm sorry" she said turning away,

'What the hell is wrong with you!' both their minds where screaming the same thing

Draco watched her as she opened Ron's bedside draw, finding several envelopes, she sat on the bed and opened one,

_My dearest love, _

_I'm sick of hiding, and I'm sick of the thought that you are not in my bed at night._

_I don't want to hurt her but what we have is real._

_Meet me at the streaking shack tomorrow_

_All my love H_

"Hermione?" Draco looked at her, moving forward and took the paper from her, after a quick read he reached into the bedside draw grabbing the remaining letters. "Come on" he said Hermione was sobbing again, Draco dissuaded the letters and took her in his arms, "shh, it's ok, shh, shh" he whispered,

"Why is this happening to me" she sobbed

After calming Hermione down the two took the letters down stairs, giving them to the Weasly's

"there's your proof, use one of them if you can if not I know a spell to mimic someone's hand writing" Draco said

A/N Please R&R


End file.
